


Small

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Very short story about Hotch with baby Jack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

The first time Aaron Hotchner saw his son his heart stopped. He was gorgeous. Hotch was holding him while Haley slept. 

Everything was small. His tiny hand could barely wrap around Aaron’s pointer finger. His body fit into his arms perfectly. He was absolutely perfect. 

Aaron kissed his bald head, “Hi, Jack. It's me, your dad. I love you so much. I promise I'll always protect you.”


End file.
